Anastasia Webb
Routines 2019 Vault * Yurchenko 1.5 Bars * Pak * Van leeuwen * Toe-on 1/2 + Double front 1/2 out Beam * 1/1 turn * BHSO + LOSO * Hitch kick + Front aerial * Switch leap + Split leap * Side aerial + Layout 1/1 Floor * Front 2/1 full * Back layout 1.5 + Front 1/1 * Split leap 1/1 + Split jump 1/1 * Rudi layout 2018 Vault * Omelianchik Bars * Pak * Van Leeuwen * Toe-on 1/2 + Double front Beam * 1/1 turn * BHSO + LOSO * Hitch kick + Front aerial * Switch leap + Split jump * Side aerial + Layout 1/1 Floor * Front 2/1 full * Back layout 1.5 + Front 1/1 * Split leap 1/1 + Split jump 1/1 * Rudi layout Careerhttp://www.soonersports.com/ViewArticle.dbml?DB_OEM_ID=31000&ATCLID=211670953 Personal Bests 2019 Sophomore Season Second-team All-American (bars, floor)…WCGA First-Team All-American (beam)...WCGA Second-Team All-American (all-around, vault)...All-Big 12 (beam)...Named Big 12 Gymnast of the Week (Jan. 28)...Set her career-high in the all-around with a 39.675 at the Athens Regional Final (Feb.1)...Tied her career-high on vault with a 9.95 at Michigan (March 9)...Won 11 event titles, including five on beam, three in the all-around and one each on vault, bars and floor. 2018 Freshman Season First-team All-American (floor)…tied for fifth nationally on floor…NACGC/W Second-Team All-American (all-around)…2018 Big 12 Co-Newcomer of the Year…Big 12 Co-Floor Champion…All-Big 12 honoree on floor…became just the third freshman in program history to record a perfect 10.0 on any event with a perfect score on beam at UCLA on Feb. 4…scored a career-high 39.625 in the all-around at Florida (Jan. 26)…recorded a career high on vault with a 9.950 against West Virginia on Feb. 23….recorded a career high on bars with a 9.950 at Florida…also scored a career-high 9.950 on floor against North Carolina (Feb. 11)…competed in every meet for the Sooners…won six event titles, including two on vault, two on bars, one on beam and one on floor…seven-time Big 12 Newcomer of the Week (Jan. 16, Jan. 22, Jan. 29, Feb. 12, Feb. 19, Feb. 26, March 6). Individual Resultshttps://roadtonationals.com/results/teams/dashboard/2019/47 Club Career Trained at IGI under coach Todd Gardiner … Competed at Elite Level for two years and at Level 10 for three years before that … JO National Team member … At 2017 Jo National Championships, finished seventh in the all-around ... Tied for first on vault, fourth on floor and 11th on beam at the national competition … Impressed at 2017 regionals, placing first in the all-around and on vault, bars and floor while taking second on beam … Finished second in all-around at 2017 state meet and second on vault, beam and floor … Competed at 2017 Nastia Liukin Cup, finishing ninth in the all-around and in the top 15 on vault (ninth), bars (third), beam (ninth) and floor (15th) … Went to same gym as former Sooner Haley Scaman … Placed first at regionals and state and second at nationals in 2016 … Also participated in 2016 All-Star Trip … High scores from pre-collegiate competition: all-around-38.550, vault-9.9, bars-9.725, beam-9.65, floor-9.75. Personal Daughter of Chris and Magda Webb and sister to George … Academic honor roll member … Plans to major in health and exercise science at OU … Also recruited by several other schools, including LSU, Alabama, Stanford, Utah, Denver and Michigan. References Category:Gymnast Category:Former JO Gymnast Category:University of Oklahoma Gymnast Category:Big 12 Gymnast Category:Scored a Perfect 10.0 Category:Former Elite Gymnast